Team-Weekend
by LexisMom
Summary: It's Cam's first Team Weekend at Jack's cabin. Takes place within my Sacrifice AU.
1. Part 1: Initiation

Colonel Cameron "Cam" Mitchell was excited. After leading SG-1 for the last eight months, he had finally been invited to General O'Neill's cabin in Minnesota for a team weekend. It's not that the original members of SG-1 hadn't invited him before, it's just that they hadn't actually all gotten together up here in a very long time.

Cam had listened for months as Daniel and Sam told stories about their trips to the cabin. They'd regaled him and Vala with stories about fishing, hiking, and the occasional drinking game, which apparently, Teal'c always won.

Therefore, when General Landry had ordered them onto five days of downtime that coincided with General O'Neill's annual trip, the team had decided it was time they got together. Sam had made sure Cam had directions, claiming that following the GPS would lead him out to the middle of nowhere.

Despite following her advice, it was dark by the time he arrived, the drive taking much longer than he'd anticipated. Pulling his bag out of the backseat, he slung it over his shoulder and made his way toward the cabin.

"Hi Cam!" Daniel greeted, opening the door. "You finally made it."

"Hurry up and get in here Cameron," Vala ordered. "That air is freezing!"

Closing the door behind him, he smiled at Vala who was dressed from head to toe in heavy flannel pajamas.

"Welcome, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c greeted from the kitchen.

"Hiya," he waved. "Where am I lighting down for the night?"

"Vala's claimed the spare bedroom," Daniel informed him, "so we're roughing it in the living room."

"Sam's okay with you swiping the spare bed?" Cam asked. He knew from the stories, that Sam ventured up here more frequently than anyone else, so he assumed that bedroom was considered hers.

"She's fine with it," Vala announced, bounding off to see what Teal'c was up to in the kitchen. Daniel just shrugged, so Cam figured if Sam was okay with it, he shouldn't worry.

"Where is Sam?" Cam looked around the space. "I didn't see her car outside."

"Her and Jack drove up together in his truck yesterday to get the place ready," Daniel said flopping down onto the couch.

"It's nice that she is willing to help General O'Neill out like that," Cam said.

"Yeah," Daniel drew the word out taking a drink of his beer. Cam got the impression Daniel was amused at something. He wore the same expression whenever Vala was had said something ridiculous.

"Toss me a beer, will ya Teal'c," Cam said, dismissing the feeling and crossing to the back door leading to the deck. "There's a full moon tonight and I've got to see this new hot tub General O'Neill keeps bragging about. With any luck, he'll let us use it to relax from the trip."

"Cam, hold up," Daniel said waylaying him. "It's pretty cold outside, I'd wait until tomorrow night to check it out."

"I'll just be a few seconds," he said reaching for the doorknob.

"Cameron Mitchell," Teal'c called. "Going outside is not a good idea. It is indeed very cold."

"Vala?" Cam asked incredulously. "Surely you want to try it out?"

"It's very cold outside," she said too seriously. "You should stay here. Warm. With us."

"A little cold doesn't scare me," Cam rolled his eyes at them.

"Cam—" he heard Daniel but ignored him, pulling the door open and stepping out onto the deck. It took him less than five seconds to realize he really should have listened to Daniel.

His friend and teammate, Samantha Carter, was already in the hot tub, her back to him. The sight of her without a bikini top was shocking enough, but the sight of her straddling General O'Neill, who sat facing the house had him gaping.

Sam's head fell backwards as she emitted a passionate moan as the General did something to her beneath the surface of the water. Cam stumbled over his own feet as he tried to sneak back into the house.

The General's eyes snapped open at the noise, his heated stare freezing Cam in place. Without waiting to see what would happen, Cam shot like a rocket into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Told you to stay inside," Vala said, laughing at his pained expression.

"Sam and General O'Neill?" He jerked his thumb toward the door.

"In private, she calls him, Jack," Daniel said, not looking away from the television.

"How long has that been going on?" More importantly, how had he not known?!

"A few months before you became leader of SG-1," Teal'c answered.

"That's the official story anyway," Daniel added.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"You didn't know?" Vala asked.

"You did?"

"Of course," she looked hurt. "You don't think I would have stolen the spare bedroom away from Samantha without knowing she already had another bed to sleep in, do you?"

Cam shook himself out of his stupor as he realized no one was shocked by what was going on outside. "Does Landry know?"

"Why do you think SG-1 to has downtime during Jack's annual leave?" Daniel fave him a duh-stare.

"Wow," Cam processed the shock.

"I don't think it's something they like to advertise," Vala rolled her eyes at him. She was right. Cam understood how it might look to others if their relationship were made public; while her personally didn't care, others undoubtedly would.

The backdoor opened as Sam and Jack walked in. Sam waved a quick hi to Cam as she made a beeline to the bedroom to change out of her bikini. Jack wore a towel wrapped around his waist, but accepted the beer Teal'c brought over to him. He took a drink before turning toward Cam.

"Mitchell," Jack nodded.

"Sir," Cam said, surprised his voice actually worked.

As an uncomfortable silence filled the room, Cam shifted uneasily.

"Look, Sir, I—," started.

"Oh I've think you've done enough looking for one night," Jack said, his face expressionless. "Don't you?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Cam answered, feeling his face turn beet red.

"Just do me a favor and don't mention your little sightseeing," he waved his hand around, "adventure to Sam."

"No sir, I won't, sir," Cam croaked, thankful the General didn't fry him in the spot.

"She gets paranoid whenever the guys catch us," Jack said as he walked back to his bedroom. "Be right back."

"Oh my god," Cam groaned once his superior was out of earshot.

"Don't worry, Cam," Daniel laughed, "it's sort of like an initiation onto the team. Teal'c and I have caught them more times than we care to remember."

"Indeed."


	2. Part-2:Morning

Cam tried to shake himself awake as he pressed the button on the coffee maker. With a hiss, it came to life, and he breathed a sigh of relief that he'd soon have caffeine.

The sound of a door softly clicking shut drew his attention to the hallway as he saw Sam tiptoeing towards him.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Mornin," he said reaching for two coffee mugs hanging on hooks under the counter. Once the machine finished brewing, he poured them both a cup and passed her the sugar he knew she'd want.

"Thanks," she smiled and motioned him to follow her to the far side of the kitchen and away from Daniel and Teal'c who were still asleep on the floor. She took her time inhaling the aroma before taking a long sip. "About last night," she started to say.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't really see anything," he cut her off.

At her confused look he cringed, realizing she hadn't been talking about his sightseeing excursion on the deck. As his cheeks turned red, her eyes widened.

"That was you!" She said with slight alarm. "I knew Jack was lying when he said it was just the wind!"

"Crap," Cam knew the General was going to kill him after all. "Sam I—" but he stopped not for sure what to say that wouldn't get him into more trouble.

"I guess I don't need to explain why I didn't sleep in the living room with you guys last night," she chuckled.

Cam laughed in spite of the trepidation that still filled him. "Honestly, I had no idea you two were even together."

"Jack and I are very discreet," Sam said. "We have to be, but this cabin is like our safe haven. Here we aren't General and Colonel, we're just Jack and Sam."

"I understand," and he truly did. "Your secret's safe with me."

"I wouldn't have invited you if I thought otherwise," she smiled.

The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of another early riser as Jack came in carrying his own cup of coffee. He walked over to Sam and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before sitting down next to her on the sofa. Pulling her knees up, she curled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. Cam was astonished at how normal they seemed all snuggled together.

"Morning, Mitchell," Jack said.

"Morning, Sir," he replied.

"None of that," Jack said. "Here it's just Jack. No ranks."

"Understood, sir, err Jack," he forced himself to use his superior's first name.

"It gets easier," Sam gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," Jack snorted, "she still calls me sir sometimes."

Sam elbowed him gently in the ribs before leaning up to place a quick peck on his lips.

"Morning," Daniel said sleepily as he padded over to them. "What time is it?"

"About 6am," Cam said, checking his watch. Daniel grumbled something under his breath about too early before shoving Cam over so he could plop down next to him. "I guess Teal'c should be in here soon," Cam guessed.

"Nah," Jack shook his head. "Damn Jaffa genes. He can sleep through anything." As if on cue a loud snore came from across the room.

"What about Vala?" Cam asked. "Anyone know if she sleeps in? Off-world, she's usually up by now."

"We'll be lucky if she's up by noon," Daniel scrubbed his hands over his face. As three sets of eyes turned to stare at him he said, "what?"

"And pray tell how do you know how long miss Vala likes to sleep in?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"I—" Daniel snapped his mouth shut. "I need coffee."

"Daniel thinks we don't know about his and Vala's secret sleepovers," Jack whispered loudly. "But their not fooling anybody."

"You're one to talk, Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked feigning innocence.

"Lets just say, I haven't told Cam the story of how you and Sam got together yet," Daniel warmed. Sam gasped and turned a deep shade of crimson, making Cam wonder exactly what had happened.

"And you won't unless you plan on ascending again," Jack warned.

"Yeah, Yeah," Daniel waved off Jack's words. "That threat stopped working a long time ago."

"On that note," Sam said standing up, "I'm going to go grab a shower before you bunch use up all the hot water." She ruffled Jack's hair and whispered, "behave."

"What?" Jack asked as Cam watched him.

"It's just that you seem so different," Cam admitted and Jack laughed. "I didn't know what to expect, but all of this certainly wasn't it."

"Welcome to the family," Jack shrugged as he stood up, stretched, and followed the same path Sam had taken.

"He's not going where I think he's going?" Cam asked Daniel.

"He's probably going to crash Sam's shower," Daniel chuckled at the look on Cam's face.

"You seem too calm about that," Cam said. "Doesn't it bother you to know that they're—you know?"

Daniel set his coffee aside and faced Cam, a wave of seriousness settling over him. "You've got to understand, Jack and Sam have always put the safety of Earth above all else. If either one of them would have walked away in order to be together, none of us would be here. Jack's actually tried to retire twice, but the President won't let him. This cabin, this is the only place where they don't have to be on guard or keep up appearances. So if they want to sneak away and enjoy each other while we're here, who am I to complain."

"I didn't realize how hard it must have been for them," Cam admitted. The thought of not being allowed to be with the one you love was heartbreaking.

"Besides," Daniel said, his serious tone gone, "I was there when they finally got together. If that didn't phase me, nothing will."

"What was that all about?" Cam's interest was piqued. "Sam seemed rather embarrassed when you brought that up."

"Let's just say the three of us got stuck on a planet where Sam was forced to participate in a very unique ceremony and Jack graciously agreed to be her partner," Daniel chuckled at the memory.

"I don't understand," Cam cocked his head, "we partake in ceremonies all the time."

"You've read all SGC mission reports?" Daniel asked.

Cam nodded.

"You remember file 9072?"

Cam remembered that file had been incredibly difficult to get. When he had finally been granted access, all identifying references to a specific SGC team and personnel names had been redacted. The only person with clearance to see the full version was the President. "The Dias de Amor ceremony?" Cam's eyes widened as he remembered the details described in the mission report. "You mean Sam and Jack—in front of everyone!?"

Suddenly the idea of catching them in the hot tub last night didn't seem to be such a big deal.

—————OOO—————OOO—————

Post Note: If your wondering, yes, I'm tying this into the same AU as my story Sacrifice, except this is set about 5-7 years later.


	3. Part 3: Game Night

"Whatcha doin?" Jack asked Vala as she was bent over, rifling through a cabinet in the living room that he hadn't cleaned out in years.

"Looking for something to do, I'm bored," her voice sounded hollow as her torso was almost completely inside. "Aha!" She yelled triumphantly holding up a dusty board game.

"The Newlywed Game," Cam said coming into the living room as Jack groaned. That particular game had been a Christmas gag gift to him and Sam from Daniel.

"I wanna play it," Vala said, setting it on the table, she began taking the contents out.

"We really don't have enough couples to play," Cam told her.

"We'll play against Daniel and Vala," Sam said coming into the room, too. "Let's see how well they know each other."

"Carter," Jack warned. He remembered the game being incredibly personal, with intimate questions.

"Come on, Jack," she gave him her special smile. "We can easily beat them, besides, I remember it being fun," she waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Alright," he conceded. He couldn't defend against that smile. Besides, Jack thought, it was time Daniel stopped pretending he and Vala weren't doing anything more than scratching an itch.

"Oh goody," Vala clapped her hands together happily. "Cam and Teal'c can be the game show hosts; you don't mind, do you boys?"

"Sure," Cam said, reaching for the question cards.

"What're we doing?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c finally joined them.

"Newlywed Game," Vala told him with a smile. "Us against the epic power couple."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he told her, causing a deep frown.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Jack goaded him. "I recall you had no problem making Sam and I play several years ago."

"Jack," Daniel warned.

"Daniel, please," Vala wrapped herself around him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "For me?"

"Oh all right," he accepted defeat as Jack laughed.

—POV—

It only took a few minutes to read the rules and set the game up. Daniel and Vala took the loveseat, while Sam curled up with Jack on the sofa. Cam and Teal'c sat in the two recliners Jack had hauled up from Colorado with his enclosed trailer.

Sam and Vala declared that alcohol was essential, which caused the men to each grab a beer while the ladies poured rather large glasses of wine. Sam drank the first glass rather quickly, knowing a light buzz would take the edge off some of the questions.

"Ladies first. Here's the first question," Cam said. "Where did you meet your partner?"

"SGC briefing room about nine years ago," Sam said, giving Jack a wink.

"Aboard that ship thingy that I hijacked," Vala said. "You were so cute, all 'don't take my ship,'" she imitated Daniel.

"Haha, very funny," Daniel said as he and held up their dry erase boards with the same answers; or almost the same in Vala's case.

Sam smiled, accepting the board and marker from Jack, ready for the next question.

"What color underwear is your partner wearing right now?" Teal'c read the second question and arched an eyebrow. "These are odd questions Cameron Mitchell," causing everyone to laugh.

"They're supposed to be," Sam laughed as she wrote her answer on her board.

"Ummm, black?" Daniel guessed.

"Red with little black hearts," Jack said winking at Sam, causing her to blush.

"He's right," Sam said showing her board.

"Daniel's wrong," Vala sighed dramatically, her board revealing one word: NONE. She grinned at Daniel as the rest of the group groaned.

"Next question," Cam quickly declared and made a show of randomly selecting a card. "What was your worst date with your partner?"

"Easy," Jack chuckled and went about writing his answer.

"That time in the back of your car," Vala said.

Daniel rolled his eyes and showed his board that said: Haven't had one yet.

"We haven't?" Vala looked confused. "We've been alone together several times."

"Sex doesn't count," Sam stage whispered and took another sip of her wine.

"Oh," Vala pouted. "Daniel, take me on a proper date," she ordered causing everyone to laugh again.

"Your turn to answer Samantha Carter," Teal'c said and Sam giggled as she realized he was enjoying watching their antics.

"That time we got locked out of your truck in New Mexico," Sam said and Jack grinned revealing she'd guessed correctly.

"I don't remember hearing that story," Daniel said.

"And you never will," Jack replied taking a swig of his beer. "Although it turned out alright in the end."

"I beg to differ," Sam told him. "You weren't the one with cactus needles in your ass." The entire group roared with laughter.

The game continued on for another hour, with the questions staying relatively benign. Jack answered that Sam's family was "crazy," which had been the correct response despite her eyeroll. Sam answered that Jack's catch phrase was "for cryin out loud." When that answer had not matched Jack's, everyone took up for Sam as he threw up his hands in exasperation. He had written "d'oh."

Daniel, as Sam expected, knew much more about Vala than he'd care to admit, but what surprised her was how much Vala knew about Daniel. She'd correctly answered what his favorite fast food restaurant was, his favorite color, who was his first love, and where he'd grown up. Sam, of course, knew all those answers about Jack, too.

The alcohol also greatly helped everyone get past the few uncomfortable questions. Sam and Jack had a brief disagreement over who had said "I love you," first, while Daniel and Vala both squirmed before admitting neither of them had said it yet.

"Final question," Cam called out. "I think we've got a tie, but I stopped keeping score a while ago," he admitted as Jack and Daniel groaned. Sam laughed, knowing both had serious competitive streaks when it came to board games. "Regardless," Cam continued. "Let's assume this is for all the marbles. What is your partner's favorite sexual position?"

Sam watched Jack write an answer on his board as she contemplated what to say.

"Me on top," Vala said and Daniel turned over his board, showing his answer matched.

"Sam?" Cam prompted.

"I'll go with me on top, too," she shrugged, praying Jack didn't put the truthful answer down.

"Sorry, Carter," Jack winced as he apparently realized he'd made an error in judgement. His board read: Tied Up.

Daniel spit part of his beer across the room as Vala gave Sam a, "You Go Girl!" and slapped her on the back.

Cam coughed uncomfortably and Teal'c remained completely silent, as Sam covered her face with her hands.

"I guess it's still too soon to joke about that," Jack shifted uncomfortably. She felt him nudge her with his shoulder as the room grow quiet. They were all waiting to see what she'd do.

Her shoulders started shaking as she looked up, laughter bursting out of her. "I can't believe you wrote that!" She said clutching her stomach, her tickle box turned on full blast. She watched through tears of laughter as Jack visibly relaxed.

"On that note," Daniel said standing up and pulling Vala along with him. "I'm going to bed."

"Are you not sleeping in the living room tonight, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked with a lighthearted tone as Daniel followed Vala toward the spare bedroom.

"Nope," Daniel's speech was slightly slurred as he waved goodnight.

"About damn time," Sam said, to which Cam, Teal'c, and Jack replied in unison, "Indeed."


	4. Part-4:Saturday

Note: I thought I should define the day each segment of the story takes place. The night Cam arrived was Thursday night. The next morning, of course, Friday. They played the board game Friday night.

This part takes place on Saturday.

This one is much longer than the others, but the characters wouldn't stop talking.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Everyone slept in on Saturday morning; the lingering effects of the alcohol affecting them all, except Teal'c.

"Mornin',"Jack murmured, as he came into the kitchen. "Need coffee, that's an order."

"Yes, sir," Cam chuckled handing him a cup.

"You're a good soldier, Mitchell," Jack replied, his eyes closed as he savored the jolt of morning caffeine.

"Sam still sleepin' in?" the younger man asked him.

"Maybe another ten minutes or so," Jack told them. "She never sleeps past nine unless she's caught a bug or something."

A door opened and closed, but Jack didn't turn around as he recognized the faint squeak of the spare bedroom's hinges and Daniel's telltale shuffle.

"Jackson," Cam nodded, his smile hidden behind his cup.

As Daniel came to stand next to Jack, he saw the reason for Cam's reaction. Daniel's hair was plastered to the side of his head on one side and sticking straight up on the other. His face was smeared with red lipstick, obviously Vala's doing.

"Late night, Danny?" Jack laughed, not hiding his amusement.

"Huh?"

Grabbing the toaster, Jack held it's shiny surface up to Daniel's face. A few seconds later, Daniel groaned at the evidence of what he and Vala had obviously done after the board game last night. Jack kept the fact that he and Sam had been doing something similar last night, as well.

"Don't worry," Jack clapped him on the back, "your secret is safe with us."

———POV———

It was well into mid-afternoon before everyone actually showered and started moving around. Sam decided she wanted to visit her favorite little bookstore in town, and Vala kept pestering Daniel about taking her on a "real" date. Therefore, they all decided to head off in separate directions, and would meet up at Jack's favorite bar at 6pm. Jack, Sam, and Cam headed to town, Daniel and Vala left still arguing about what constituted a real date, and Teal'c headed out for a run.

Jack settled on giving Cam a tour of the town while Sam was in the bookstore. Cam had been surprised at how many amenities there were in the remote Minnesota village. It was already roughly five o'clock by the time he and Jack pulled back into the bookstore's small parking lot.

"Might as well come in, Mitchell," Jack said. "Carter will undoubtedly be wrapped up in some book about theoretical something or other."

Cam chuckled, knowing Jack was right, as he climbed out of the car and followed him inside.

"Afternoon Nancy," Jack waved at the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Hi Jack," she smiled. "She's in the back. I just received a new shipment of books yesterday."

Cam followed him, watching Jack's face as he looked for Sam. As soon as she came into view a soft smile tugged at his superior's lips, his eyes taking on a tender look as he stopped and watched the woman he loved. The heartfelt emotion that shone on Jack's face made Cam feel like a voyeur, so he quietly turned down an aisle and browsed the books on display.

———POV———

It took Jack less time to collect Sam than he'd anticipated. Whenever just the two of them came here, she could easily lose herself for hours. This time, however, she'd kept an on the time since the entire team would be meeting.

They strolled into the bar right at 6pm, taking the seats the others had left open. A commotion at the back of the bar drew their attention as two men started to exchange words over a pool game.

"You're a hustler!" One man shouted, handing over several large bills.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the other man grinned.

"Must be an out of towner," Jack said with a frown. "I don't recognize him."

"Is that a problem?" Daniel asked.

"Could be," Jack shrugged. "Lots of locals like to play here. If a hustler is keeping a table occupied, it might cause a squabble."

"Jack's also protective over the local kids," Sam explained. "They're good kids, but don't always understand that big city hustlers often cheat."

"Yeah," Jack nodded while watching a local teenager rack the balls and select a pool que. "It's one thing to learn a lesson against a ringer like Sam, but quite another not to have a fair chance at winning."

"We should keep an eye on the situation, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a frown and the others wholeheartedly agreed.

The waitress arrived, cutting the conversation off by asking for their orders. "So, what's good here?" Cam asked.

"Roberta's the owner and cook," Jack said, pointing to an older woman, with plump grandma features. "She's the best cook ever. Sorry, Carter," he smiled at her sheepishly.

Sam waved him off, "it's the truth."

"Well then, I'm thinking the house burger and fries," Cam ordered.

It took no time at all for them to get their food, but the longer Jack watched what was happening in the back of the bar, the angrier her became. A group of teenagers from the local high school had come in and one-by-one had lost against the stranger.

"Hey Sandy?" Jack called one of the kids over. "What's going on back there?"

"It's a slaughter fest," she grumbled. "The guy's name is Hank. He's from out of town I guess; been coming in here every night this week and challenging everyone, especially the kids."

"He play a fair game?"

"I've got no proof," she shook her head, "but I don't think so. He beat Allison last night. She ran out of here crying, but won't talk about it. I think he did something to her."

"Whoa," Sam said. "Allison's the only person who has ever beaten me since I joined the Air Force."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "she's only thirteen. A regular mathematical genius already."

"If he beat her—"

"He's cheating," Jack finished Sam's thought.

Sam stood up and stretched. "I think it's time I go see what all the fuss is about," she said loudly, drawing the attention of the players in the back of the room. The one Sandy identified as Hank, grinned at Sam in a way that set off Jack's protective instincts.

Vala stood up, too, "I want to watch this. Maybe there'll be one of those bar brawls I keep hearing about."

"Bar brawls?" Daniel gave her a look. "I doubt the situation will devolve into a physical confrontation, Vala."

"Well a girl can hope, can't she?"

———POV———

Sam put on her best girly grin and made her way over to the guy, Hank, who was hustling the kids. There was already several twenties on the table. As a boy missed an easy bank shot, the other kids groaned. Hank, in turn, sank his last two balls and scooped up the cash.

"Better luck next time, kid," he laughed, stuffing the money into his pockets.

"Mind if I have a turn?" Sam said sweetly, batting her eyes.

"Well hello beautiful," Hank raked his eyes up and down her body. Sam fought the urge to shudder. "I'm afraid this game might be too advanced for someone as gorgeous as you."

Sam heard Vala snort behind her, but didn't glance back. Instead, she pouted, reaching her fingers over to lightly stroke a discarded pool cue. "The kids won't mind, will you?"

"I'll give you my turn," a boy Sam recognized said handing her the chalk. "Anything for a pretty lady," he winked, letting her know he recognized her, too. This wasn't the first time Sam had stepped in when an out of towner was taking advantage.

"Alright," Hank said with a grin. "A buck a ball."

"Is that what the kids have been betting?" She pretended to study the end of her pool stick, frowning when the blue chalk transferred to her fingers.

"Naw," Hank said. "I'm gonna go easy on you."

"Now that's not necessary," Sam pouted again. "What are the normal stakes?"

"Ten bucks a ball," a kid yelled from the back. "Extra fifty bucks if you don't miss a shot."

"Sounds fair," Sam shrugged and pulled a couple of twenties out of her bra. "I'm willing to try."

"I'd never deny a lady," Hank said with a grin. "Care to break?"

"I'd love to," she leaned over and steadied her aim. With a smooth stroke, she broke the rack, sinking three solid-colored balls immediately. "Must be beginner's luck," she said with a shrug as Hank's eyes narrowed.

Her next two shots were easy ones that went in without too much planning. The fourth shot required a basic bank, which Sam easily made. With a girly squeal, she pretended to be shocked.

The fifth shot was much trickier and Sam knew her playfulness wouldn't hide the fact that she was playing him. Visualizing the geometric angles, she took up her stance and made a complex three-bank shot that sent the red ball spiraling into a pocket.

Standing up, she shrugged at his obvious realization that the hustler was being hustled. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, nor showed any other outward reaction.

The next shot was another easy one. As Sam bent over with her back to the wall, she watched Hank move with her peripheral vision. When he stopped moving, but stood next to her, she refocused and prepared to sink another ball. Pulling the stick back, she felt a hand cup her crotch and squeeze. If not for her years of military training, she would have jerked and ruined her stroke. Instead, she gritted her teeth, made the shot, and turned toward him. "Touch me again and I'll break your nose," she said just loud enough for him to hear, knowing if Jack realized what had transpired, he'd flatten the asshole, ruining any chance of her getting some of the kids' money back.

"My apologies," Hank said with a sickening grin, bringing his hand to his face and sniffing his fingers.

Across the room, Sam couldn't help looking at Jack as Vala bent down and whispered something into his ear; likely telling him what she'd seen from her vantage point a few feet away from Sam. His eyes snapped to hers and she saw his face turn murderous. With a quick shake of her head, she silently told him she didn't need him, yet. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, but sent her a single nod, trusting she would signal if she needed him.

It was a little more difficult making the last two shots while splitting her focus between Hank and the pool table, but Sam managed well enough. The kids started cheering as the eight ball finally fell into a corner pocket. She hadn't missed a single shot.

"Eighty bucks plus fifty," Hank told her, slapping $130 into her hand. "I'm tired of this rundown place anyway."

Handing the money to one of the kids with the instructions to divide it up, Sam made her way back over to the team.

"That was spectacular!" Vala clapped as Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said, his eyes still dark.

"Hey," Sam gently touched his face, "he was an ass. Don't let him ruin our night."

"You're right," Jack pressed a kiss into her palm.

"You guys head out," Sam instructed, "I need to make a trip to the ladies room."

Sam made her way across the bar and back through the winding hallway to the bathrooms. After completing her business, she washed her hands and hurried out the door. Her rushing was the only reason she didn't see Hank standing in the dark corner until he grabbed her wrist, yanking her against his chest.

Before she realized what was happening, he had her pinned against the wall with his tongue down her throat. Her training kicking in, she tried to knee him in the groin, but he expected her attack, using her momentum to fling her around. Her face hit the wall with enough force that she felt her lip split open as he ground himself against her backside; a forearm pressed sharply at the back of her neck, limiting her movement.

"You owe me," he sneered into her ear, his tongue darting out to lick her cheek. "I figure you're at least a $130 fuck."

Sam used her right foot to stomp hard on his instep, causing him to jerk her backwards. Taking the opening, she slammed the back of her head into his face. Not waiting to see what he would do, she darted around the corner and slammed right into Jack's chest. He took one look at her and swore before morphing into the man who had made System Lords fear him.

Hank rounded the corner in pursuit and stopped as he saw Jack. Sam watched as Hank sized up the situation, his initial hesitation, then settling into a false sense of superiority. He obviously didn't believe Jack was an actual threat.

While time behind a desk had made him a little softer, Jack was still the highly trained black ops soldier he'd always been. Hank didn't stand a chance.

"You're not invited to the party," Hank sneered.

"Guess I'm crashing then," Jack shrugged, assuming a deceptively relaxed stance.

"I've got business with her that doesn't concern you," Hank took a step forward.

"Everything about her concerns me,"Jack countered as Hank finally realized they were together.

"Fine, then you can watch me f—"

Jack's fist landed squarely on the man's nose, knocking him backwards a few steps.

Hank grabbed his face as blood gushed between his fingers. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh I don't think so," Jack smirked as Hank realized they were no longer alone. Cam, Teal'c, and Daniel flanked Jack, as Vala stood next to Sam.

"Everything alright, General?" Roberta said making her way down the dark hallway.

"General?" Hank's eyes widened.

"Yes," Vala answered when no one else seemed inclined. "General, in the US military. That woman you groped, she's his."

"Aww shit," Hank said as he finally realized he was in real trouble.

"Call the cops, Roberta," Jack said. "Tell them we've got a piece of trash for them to pick up; Sam's pressing assault charges."

"And attempted rape," Sam added as she felt Jack's temper flare again.

"You okay, Colonel?" Roberta asked, dialing the phone. "Need me to call an ambulance?"

"I'm fine," Sam assured her.

"Colonel?" Hank squeaked, trying to blend in with the wall.

"Oh yes," Vala grinned with pleasure, "she's a Colonel, too,"

It only took a few minutes for the police to arrive and haul Hank away. The police chief pulled Jack aside and indicated Hank had a warrant out for his arrest on fraud charges, so it was highly likely all the kids would be getting their money back. The man was also wanted for sexual assault in Illinois. Sam signed an affidavit and agreed to come back and testify at the trial, assuming the asshole didn't make a plea deal.

It was close to midnight by the time everything had finally wrapped up. The overall tone of the team was relatively grim since every time Jack looked at Sam and saw her split lip, he frowned and snapped at wheloever he was taking with.

"How'd you know Samantha needed you?" Vala asked him; she was the only one, besides Sam, who wasn't wary of his bad mood.

"I just had a feeling," he shrugged.

"That's actually kinda romantic," Vala cocked her head. "Although, I'm a little disappointed in you, Jack."

"Why's that?" He asked, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I've always wanted to experience a bar brawl and I didn't even get to see you punch him," she frowned.

"Next time I'll try to wait until you get there," Jack rolled his eyes, but Sam noticed he was hiding a smile.

"Personally, I expected more pummeling from a big, strong military man like you," she reached over and patted his bicep. "Try to throw a few more punches next time."

"I'll see what I can do."

———POV———

Jack closed the bedroom door quietly and made his way across the room. Sam had turned in about an hour ago claiming fatigue, but Jack suspected she'd done it to avoid him seeing any bruises she might have gotten from the asshole at the bar. Walking to the bed, he noticed she'd put on a nightgown, something she never wore when they were together.

Pulling back the covers, he slipped in and pulled her into his arms like he normally did. At her whimper, he immediately let her go and turned on the light. A large bruise marred her right shoulder, another ran across the back of her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me he actually hurt you?" He asked, knowing she was awake.

"Because you'd have killed him," she told him sitting up. "And because I handled it."

"He put his hands on you," Jack tried to keep his voice even. "That's not supposed to happen here. Here is supposed to be safe."

"Jack, evil lives everywhere," Sam cupped his face in her hands. "The Earth isn't exempt."

"I know you're right," he placed his hands over hers, "but I'd convinced myself I didn't need to worry about you here, and off-world, I trust Mitchell, Daniel, and Teal'c to protect your six. The idea that you could get hurt isn't knew, but the reminder it could happen right under my nose...," he pulled back, knowing he was acting more protective than Sam typically cared for.

"I know how you feel," she leaned into him. "It's the same way I feel whenever you have to leave; knowing no one will protect you as much as I would. You're not alone in overprotectiveness, but all we can do is live our lives and not let fear win."

Jack laughed sadly, "guess those frat regs really are in place for a reason."

"Thank goodness we don't have to worry about them anymore," she kissed him and reached into the nightstand drawer. Pulling out two matching rings, she slipped the larger one on his third finger of his left hand and the smaller ring on hers. Once she was finished, Jack gently kissed her knuckles.

"I guess this means you're ready to tell the team," Jack said.

"That we eloped without telling them?" Sam laughed, "Daniel's going to be pissed."

"Vala will be crushed she didn't get to be your maid of honor," Jack warned.

"I think she already knows," Sam confided, surprising him. "The Newlywed Game she miraculously found yesterday wasn't the one Daniel got us for Christmas a few years ago."

"How do you know?"

"I have that one at home," she smiled. At his perplexed look she explained. "That's the day you started calling me 'beautiful' as a pet name. Remember," she urged. "Daniel was so appalled you still called me Carter that he insisted you pick a out a pet name."

"Yes, I do remember," Jack said smiling at the memory. The look on Sam's face when he'd called her 'Beautiful' for the first time had cemented his use of the name.

"Anyway," she blushed slightly, "I never told you, but I took the game home and put a sealant on the whiteboard so 'Beautiful' is still written in your handwriting."

"I'm sure I've addressed a note to you using that endearment since then," Jack said as a wave of tenderness washed over him.

"I know, but that one was the first," she smiled. Leaning forward, Jack kissed her deeply, then carefully lay back and pulled her down onto his chest to snuggle.

"We'll tell them tomorrow," Jack yawned.

"Okay," Sam whispered, snuggling into his warmth.

"G'night, Beautiful."


	5. Part 5: Sunday

Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews and words of encouragement!

This is the final chapter of Team Weekend, and takes place on Sunday morning-the last day of the trip.

* * *

"You owe me fifty bucks," Vala grinned at Daniel.

"What for?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

"For that," Vala pointed at Sam as she walked into the living room with Jack beside her. Sam grinned, knowing Vala had spotted their wedding bands immediately. "I told you they were married."

"You're really married?" Daniel turned to Jack as he raised his left hand and waggled his fingers. "When the hell did you two find the time? Sam's been at the SGC nonstop for the past month!"

Jack looked at Sam as they both pretended to ponder that question, "it was about seven weeks ago, I'd say."

"Nine weeks," Sam corrected him laughing; she knew he knew the exact date because on the 15th day of the last two months he'd sent flowers to her house.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Jack shrugged. "She beamed into my apartment in Washington with a zat, and told me if I didn't marry her right then and there she'd—"

"Hey!" Sam playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "I did no such thing."

"No, you didn't," Jack's eyes went soft, "but it would be a hilarious story to tell the kids."

"Kids?" Daniel's eyes popped out at the word.

"Not what I meant!" Jack scolded him.

"But you do want to have them?" Vala asked with a strange note in her voice.

"I dunno," Sam answered truthfully, sharing a thoughtful look with Jack. "We're both so career focused, and we already have Cassie. Plus with the Ori threat; let's just see what happens." Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek. They'd had this discussion several times, and were both in agreement. Jack loved kids, but the reality of him being in his late 60s when a child graduated high school was a significant consideration. A few weeks ago, Sam suggested they look into adopting an older child who needed strong role models in his or her life, an idea that Jack loved.

"I'd like to be the first to offer you congratulations," Teal'c said pulling them both into a bear hug.

"Yes, congratulations!" The rest of the group joined in, sharing hugs all around.

"Does this mean you're leaving SG-1?" Cam asked. Sam had known this question was coming.

"Not yet," Sam told him and watched as he let out a sharp breath. "I'm staying until the Ori threat is neutralized, but after that I'm officially transferring out of Jack's command."

"I offered to retire," Jack shrugged, "but neither she nor the President would let me."

"The President is instead creating a joint military and civilian agency just outside of Homeworld Security that will operate in conjunction with, but under a different chain of command," Sam explained.

"Who's the new commander?" Cam asked.

"Brigadier General Samantha Carter-O'Neill," Jack beamed at them proudly.

Congratulations were conveyed all around again.

"It's not official, not yet," Sam told them. "First we have to defeat the Ori."

"Then we better get our butts back to base and start figuring out how to win this war!" Cam exclaimed.

Jack grinned at him, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

While this was the last chapter of Team Weekend, everyone will be back soon for another adventure that takes place in the Sacrifice AU. I think there's a lot to explore about how Sam, Jack, and Daniel went from the events in that story to where they all are now. :o)


End file.
